


Fantasies

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of musings based on the undeniable fanonical fact that everyone wants Avon's body...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Het and slash, but very mild...

**Fantasies**

****

**Cally** \- He has a beautiful mind, I just know it. I dream of knowing it better, of taking his mind as he takes my body, as we come together to become one, physically, mentally, in every way.  
Failing that, there's always persimmons...

 

**Jenna** \- I dream of flying with him. Free, like birds or dragons. Tumbling together in the air, in zero-g. Sex while windsurfing, catching alien windcurrents. Being taken in flight by a fallen angel with white skin and dark, mocking eyes - being the angel that takes him...

**Vila** \- Yeah, well, he's hardly a virgin (at least I'm not about to ask him if he is...) but trailing cold Soma across a naked Avon lying on a red fur rug sounds pretty tasty to me, don't you think?

 

**Gan** \- Don't need anything fancy. Just me and him - and a hot mud spring. Dirt suits him...

 

**Tarrant** \- Discipline, that's what I'm best at, that's what this ship needs. That's what he needs. I keep planning it out at night - the cuffs, the chains, the leather, the whips... the warg prod...  
Hey, it's my fantasy and he'll like it if I want him to...

 

**Dayna** \- He tasted so good when I kissed him. I want more. I want to take him back to that cave and kiss him again, all over...

 

**Soolin** \- He'll need to be tied up, of course... my black velvet ribbons will do well. I tell him what he wants to hear, I show him what he wants to see... I run the ribbons over his arms gently, tie them just tight enough, so he can't move, he can't escape, so he's just where I want him.

And I finally get to do something about... his hair...

  
**\- the end -**  


**Author's Note:**

> And yes yes, there's one missing.... see Old Dreams.


End file.
